Massage
by iamlisbon
Summary: Lisbon is feeling a little stressed out, and Jane knows just the way to make her feel better. Please R&R!


Lisbon is feeling a little stressed out, and Jane knows exactly how to make her feel better. Please R&R! My second attempt at a fanfic! Disclaimer: Someday, Bruno Heller, someday:)

* * *

"Jesus, Jane, how many times must you keep doing this?" Lisbon asked angrily. She stood over her consultant who was laying on his couch, 'sleeping.' "Hmmm... Do what?" he replied, not opening his eyes. "Antagonizing people to the point of threatening the CBI! Especially the rich, influencial people!" Jane finally opened his eyes, and sat up, swinging his feet onto the floor. "Lisbon, you know they really aren't going to do anything. We solved the case, didn't we? People like that, just like waving their money around in our faces. Don't you think if they were going to do something to the CBI, they would've done so already?" Lisbon just rolled her eyes, scoffed angrily, and stormed to her office. She had paperwork and complaints against Jane to finish and file. She sat down at her desk, and sighed. It had been one of those days where everything hurt. Her neck, her back, her head. Lisbon's thoughts went to her bottom left desk drawer. That bottle of tequila and unused shot glass had been sitting there for an awfully long time. 'C'mon Teresa, willpower,' she thought to herself. 'You don't need it, you don't need it... you need it.' She pulled the drawer open, pulled out the bottle and glass, and set them on her desk. Lisbon unscrewed the cap, and poured herself a shot. "Did you know that alcohol is a depressant?" Jane asked, barging into her office. "Oh my god!" Lisbon jumped. The open tequila bottle fell off of her desk, and spilled on the floor. "Dammit Jane, you mind knocking? Look what you did!" she signaled to the mess on the floor. "What I did? It seems to me, you're the jumpy one here Lisbon," Jane smiled at her. He felt a pen whiz past his ear, and hit the open door.

"OK, OK just a second," Jane ran to the break room, and grabbed a roll of paper towels. He ran back to Lisbon's office, and knelt down next to the puddle of alcohol. He quickly cleaned up the mess, and threw the towels and the now empty bottle in the waste basket. He got off the floor, and sat down on the couch in the corner of the office. Lisbon still sat at her desk, looking frustrated. "Lisbon." Her eyes flickered to his. "What?" Jane patted the space next to him. She shook her head no. "Lisbon, talk to me. Why do you feel the need to drink?" "I don't know, Jane. Just... I don't know." She gave in, got up, and went and sat down in the space next to him. He looked at her. "Lisbon, I'm sorry. I didn't intend for it to go this far." "You never do. It just... happens." Lisbon rolled her neck around, trying to loosen the knot. "Your neck hurt?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You're a genius." "You want me to fix it?" She gave him a funny look. "Oh, so you're a massage therapist now?" "Only if you want me to be," Jane replied with a smile. She thought about it for a minute and then a small smile crept onto her face. "No funny stuff," she said, adjusting her position so she faced away from him. "Really?" he asked, scooting closer to her. She felt his cool, soft hand brush her hair away from her neck. His thumbs began applying pressure at the base of her neck. "Geez, Lisbon, you really need to loosen up." Jane mused. She chuckled. "You need to stop making me tense in the first place." "Fair enough." His skilled hands kneaded the muscles in her neck and shoulders, untying the knots that lingered. His fingers moved lower and lower, erasing any pain that dared to linger. A sound of pleasure escaped Lisbon's lips. Jane's hands paused on her waist. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Wow, I didn't know I was that good." She shuddered, and her pulse quickened. "Trust me, neither did I." Lisbon was becoming increasingly aware of their close proximity, of his hands lingering on his waist, of his warm breath on the back of her neck. "Do you feel better?" Jane asked, shaking her thoughts. "Huh? What?" Lisbon asked, shaking her head, trying to clear it. "Feeling better?" he tried again. "Oh, yeah, yeah thanks." she stuttered. "Good." he replied softly, gently putting his lips to the back of her neck. And, before she could respond, he jogged out of her office. 'What a jerk,' Lisbon said to herself. She rolled her neck again, feeling no pain or tightness… and she smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked it as much as I like reviews!


End file.
